


Nostalgia

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crylo Ren, F/M, Feels, I Don't Even Know, Kylo you pansy, Light Angst, Like one, Mentions of Sex, Regret, This Is STUPID, just read it dammit, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Kylo finding out that you're with Poe</p>
<p>Request for anon:<br/>"Can you do one where Kylo captures Poe in tfa and when he looks into Poe's head, he sees the girl Poe is dating which was Ben Solo's long time ago love he left behind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

"How do you know her?!" Kylo screams. He saw her. He saw Y/N. In some stranger's mind. He left her many years ago, but she never ever went away from him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Poe asks, gasping for air. "You know Y/N."

Kylo turns from him. Feelings of anger flooded his mind and heart at the thought of someone else with Y/N.

Someone else making her laugh.  
Someone else looking deep into her beautiful E/C eyes.  
Someone else holding her.  
Someone else kissing her.  
Someone else seeing her skin, bare.  
Someone else making love to her.

Kylo began to shake. His breathing became heavier by the second. He throws off his helmet and run his gloved hands through his long hair.

Poe observed the man. "You knew her, didn't you?"

Kylo straightened. "Yes. I did. A long time ago. She was my first. I loved her."

"You left her." Poe concluded.

"Yes. I had no other choice. I think about it everyday and I regret it."

And Kylo did, and he will, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars imagine blog: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> Personal: theaideneliis.tumblr.com


End file.
